


Casa chica

by CattivaRagazza



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, Quadruple Drabble, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pese a todo no duda que le gusta que vivan así, juntas, bajo el mismo techo y compartiendo el mismo sentimiento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.
> 
> Personajes/parejas: Lucy Heartfilia/Lisanna Strauss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Los festivos cómplices. Prompt #02 [fandom_insano]
> 
> Extensión: 310 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Cuando escribí esto para la actividad de fandom_insano determiné enseguida que me inspiraba para una serie de drabbles. De momento son cuatro, quizás como la actividad todavía dura podría llegar a hacer un quinto pero lo dudo, tras el cuarto drabble mi inspiración murió (o sea, no murió, pero sí ya no siento tanta necesidad de escribir más de esto).
> 
> Aclaro que salvo por los dos últimos los drabbles no tienen un orden tan preestablecido, y que si bien tienen relación tampoco es una continuidad absoluta.

Lisanna coge la cámara y se arroja sobre el sofá rosado con estampados de rosas que hay en la sala, ese que honestamente Lucy odia. Lisanna también, la verdad, han acordado que van a cambiarlo por uno más sobrio. Lisanna lo quiere gris, Lucy considera que un beige estaría mejor, le vendría a las paredes y la menor de los Strauss acaba por aceptar. Después de todo, es Lucy y no ella la que sabe de decoración ahí, Lisanna solo sabe de cocina y animales y un poquito sobre tallado en madera. Cuando Lucy pregunta el motivo de lo último su novia solo se sonroja y susurra un «no importa». Lucy podría estar en desacuerdo, a ella le importa, todo sobre Lisanna acaba por importarle. Desde su ropa siempre casual hasta su cabello corto levemente despeinado, ese todo dando usualmente esa imagen de desorden. E incluso sus dos coletas algo infantiles que se hace últimamente y le dan un toque juvenil.

—Se me iba el cabello a la cara —miente Lisanna cuando Lucy le pregunta.

La verdad Lisanna no suele ser del todo honesta, como si fuese un síntoma más de ser la hermana menor de Mirajane, a veces pareciera siempre estar ocultando algo bajo sus palabras cargadas de energía.

Pero a Lucy, a diferencia de molestarle como le ocurre con la malicia evidente de Mirajane, se le hace curioso ese detalle de Lisanna, porque en ella parece más inconsciente, más palpitante. Y le gusta, que cuando se tiren juntas sobre el sillón, con Lisanna sosteniendo la cámara, esta forme una sonrisa maliciosa al pasar un brazo sobre sus hombros y aproximarla a su cuerpo, la cámara sobre sus cabezas.

—Una sonrisa por la casa nueva.

Lucy siente el impulso de sonreír también, mirando fijamente la lente y sintiéndose extrañamente feliz por el momento.

Es Lisanna, que la hace feliz.


	2. #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Los festivos cómplices. Prompt #03 [fandom_insano]
> 
> Extensión: 420 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Segundo drabble. Dado que este y el siguiente incluyen más referencias en plan «oh sí hagamos lo que hacen las novias if you know what i mean» (?) pos cambio la clasificación. Es la nada, comentarios al azar principalmente pero bueno, en teoría K (más) son cosas no recomendadas para niños pequeños y T para adolescentes (mayores de 13 años), tampoco es incorrecta la clasificación por muy nulo que sea.
> 
> Con esto van 2/4.

El secador de cabello es realmente molesto en esos momentos, mientras trata de escribir. Inclina la silla, sosteniéndose del escritorio, para contemplar a través de la puerta entreabierta del baño a Lisanna, que se seca el cabello en esos momentos. Acaba de ducharse y solo lleva una toalla de rayas encima, en tanto su cabello baila a causa del viento producido por el aparato, que también genera el ruido que a Lucy tanto le molesta.

Piensa unos instantes que ese es uno de esos momentos en que la convivencia no es tan simple, porque Lucy ya ha aclarado que quiere escribir. Lisanna asintió a sus palabras y luego le dijo que solo se ducharía, una ducha corta -y fue corta- y nada más, el problema es que Lucy no considero el secador de cabello en esa ecuación.

Suspira y dirige la mirada al techo. El cuarto tiene las paredes de color salmón y le molesta un tanto, como las sábanas de rosa claro de la cama compartida. También quiere cambiarlas, como el sofá, pero Lisanna dijo que el color de la habitación no era tan feo y que solo tendrían que pintar el techo, que está algo gastado, y quizás cambiar los muebles blancos a por otros para que el cuarto luzca más sobrio, que el conjunto luce realmente desagradable visualmente.

Lucy suspira, el secador ya no suena, su novia está ahora sobre la cama buscando su pijama y ella no se ha percatado pensando en que el techo sí luce gastado, pero eso no quita que detesta las paredes. Oh, son tan feas.

Fija su atención en Lisanna, que se ha sacado la toalla y la ha dejado sobre la cama y no solo ha tenido el descaro de dejar una prenda mojada sobre las sábanas que odia pero que ocupará para dormir y por tanto quiere secas, sino que ahora está desnuda. Desnuda. Sobre la cama. Con su ropa interior tirada a un lado de ella, entre su cuerpo y la toalla, y el pijama en las manos.

Lisanna no se lo coloca por el simple detalle de que la mirada de Lucy ha atraído su atención, y ahora sus ojos azules la miran a ella.

—¿Qué pasa?

Lucy podría alegar por la toalla, pero la verdad no le interesa mucho en esos momentos.

Es que Lisanna está desnuda, y acaba de ponerla caliente. La distrae.

Es que si no es el secador es ella.

Así es imposible que escriba algo, algo que no sea _R18_ ***** _,_ al menos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *El certificado R18 representa una clasificación de película o vídeo propuesta por el BBFC. En la práctica, significa pornografía dura.


	3. #3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Los festivos cómplices. Prompt #04 [fandom_insano]
> 
> Extensión: 500 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Tercer drabble, que es drabble por poco.

Lucy considera fervientemente que eso es innecesario. Sin embargo, ni un ápice de duda cruza por el rostro de Lisanna, sentada al otro lado de la mesa. El pequeño pastel que se halla entre ellas ilumina sus rostros en tanto mantienen la mirada en la otra, Lisanna con la barbilla apoyada en sus dos manos y Lucy perfectamente recta contra el respaldo, sus palmas contra sus muslos. La pequeña vela en medio del bizcocho se derrite lentamente al tiempo que la llama baila con suavidad a causa de la suave briza de sus respiraciones, iluminando el cuarto cuyas luces están apagadas y no obtiene luz de otra fuente que no sea el pequeño fuego de la mecha.

Lucy sigue considerando que eso es innecesario.

—Lisanna...

—Es nuestra primera Navidad. —La corta su novia antes de que diga nada—, e incluso si ya celebramos en el gremio pensé que estaría bien una celebración más personal.

Hay un silencio entre ellas, manteniendo sentimientos divergentes respecto al asunto. Lucy baja la mirada a la vela con la incomodidad en sus ojos, incluso si Lisanna luce ansiosa.

—Es veintiséis —dice finalmente.

La mirada de su novia baja a la vela, pensativa y hasta un poco decepcionada.

—Ya sé —admite—, pero no podíamos dejar de lado las celebraciones del gremio —comenta, tratando de notarse alegre por el detalle. Lo es, son su familia, pero no deja de lado que Lucy actualmente es especial y quiere una Navidad especial con ella—. Pensé que podíamos omitir el detalle y tener una Navidad personal entre nosotras.

Sin embargo, es consciente de que Lucy lo considera innecesario, incluso si a ella le hacía ilusión la idea.

—Es un panquesito con una vela —acota Lucy.

Lisanna quiere reír por la forma en que ha dicho «panquesito» pero acepta que no puede porque se siente algo decepcionada con la situación.

—Son fechas navideñas, me lo gasté todo en regalos y no me dio tiempo para hacer una misión que me dejara comprar un pastel.

—No lo podemos repartir entre ambas.

—En realidad es para ti.

—Me hará engordar.

Sí se ríe un poco de esa acotación, cuando acaba el silencio vuelve a ellas. Lucy lo sigue considerando innecesario. Lisanna termina por aceptar que eso es inútil y se levanta, sonriendo a pesar de todo.

—Supongo que te lo puedes comer al desayuno, si quieres —dice—. Me iré a la cama, estaré durmiendo a menos que quieras que sea un veintiséis especial, sabes a lo que me refiero. Sino pues buenas noches.

Lucy sigue mirando el bizcocho cuando ella se marcha. Lucy sigue pensando que es innecesario. Lucy sigue considerando que Lisanna es la chica más linda del mundo por siquiera haber intentado que el veintiséis sea un veinticinco.

Lucy acaba por decidir que irá a la cama a darle un abrazo a su novia, al menos eso se merece de la tonta menos romántica del mundo que no puede hacer la vista gorda por miseras veinticuatro horas.


	4. #4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Los festivos cómplices. Prompt #08 [fandom_insano]
> 
> Extensión: 490 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Último drabble. Uh, aquí fue donde vomite la mayor parte del romance, aunque el fluff seguía siendo el primero. En fin, 4/4, no es la gran cosa pero fue un gusto escribir esto, me gusta como quedan estas dos de pareja (al demonio Natsu, se tienen entre ellas).

Lucy le quiere pedir perdón por el desliz, que no es necesario que ella sea tan estricta con las fechas, que sea incapaz de ignorar un día de diferencia para celebrar con su novia. Tampoco es que se sienta culpable o la peor persona sobre la faz de la tierra por un hecho tan nimio, o que Lisanna le dé la importancia que no tiene al asunto, en lo absoluto. Sencillamente considera que no está mal ser la que da los detalles en la relación de vez en cuando, porque la mayor parte del tiempo es Lisanna con su brazo sobre sus hombros, Lisanna celebrando las pequeñas victorias y los dulces momentos, Lisanna que le da un abrazo por las noches. Luego está Lucy que se avergüenza a cada momento, que se siente algo boba y que no puede tomar el veintiséis por veinticinco por al menos unos minutos.

A Lucy le encantaría ser tan espontánea como Lisanna en lugar de ser tan estática, admite sentirse algo mal al no saber cómo corresponder todos esos gestos. Es demasiado nueva en todo eso y más aún siendo su compañera una mujer. Que Lucy hubiera esperado a un chico, que el mundo hubiera esperado a Natsu, a Gray, hasta a Loke antes que a Lisanna. Pero al final es Lisanna la que intenta, aunque sea de a poco, acercarse a ella para decirle que es linda y tiene el cabello del color del trigo como si ella fuera un zorro que anhela ser domado y Lucy un príncipe perdido que no sabe todavía que «lo esencial es invisible a los ojos.» *****

Oh, es Lisanna la que le cita grandes obras y le comenta que incluso si no es tan fuerte como los demás siempre lo intenta y ello es todavía más lindo que nunca caerse. Lisanna la que le dice que sus ojos que temen a la soledad son bonitos incluso si flaquea ante la posibilidad de la pérdida porque _no tiene que ser perfecta_. Lisanna la que le asegura que está bien tal como está incluso si Lucy a veces tiene dudas sobre su propia debilidad y ese vacío que no la deja dormir.

Es Lisanna la que la enamora al final del día con sus gestos espontáneos y aún así con una confesión avergonzada porque son chicas y de seguro Lucy prefiere a otr _o_. Que Lisanna es Lisanna, solo la reminiscencia del pasado que no se ha quedado en el pasado.

Aún así es Lucy la que la espera con el bizcocho de chocolate, sobre la pequeña mesa de dos, que ha comprado aunque hubiera podido comprar un pastel, la que la mira entrar y le dice con timidez y algo avergonzada:

—Feliz Navidad.

Y es Lisanna la que corresponde el gesto y le abraza con efusividad incluso si están a cuatro de enero. Porque incluso siendo Lucy una estrella sin brillo y Lisanna un recuerdo pasado se quieren así.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *El principito, Antoine de Saint-Exupéry.


End file.
